Un rêve inaccessible
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Raphaël surprend un de ses cadets à lire un livre bien particulier et va en référer à Michel, qui au passage découvrira un secret bien caché par le guérisseur...


**Un rêve inaccessible**

« C'est bien ? » interrogea Inias.

Il était assis à côté de Samandriel sur un banc, situé dans le paradis personnel d'un adolescent récemment mort de leucémie. Son jeune frère hocha machinalement la tête, littéralement absorbé par le contenu du livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

« Ces humains sont incroyables » commenta-il avec enthousiasme. « Même si la façon dont cette auteure représente les sorciers est _tout à fait _inappropriée, l'histoire est… captivante. »

Inias haussa un sourcil et s'empara du livre pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la couverture : trois jeunes adolescents en robe noire, et le titre _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._

« S'il te plaît, ne me le prends pas ! » protesta Samandriel. « J'en suis seulement au passage où Harry se fait poursuivre par le concierge alors qu'il explore le château la nuit… »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Les deux anges déglutirent avec un bel ensemble et relevèrent la tête. Debout devant eux se tenait l'Archange Raphaël, arborant sa mine la plus grincheuse.

Une longue main brune se déplia et s'empara du roman avant même qu'Inias ait eu l'idée de le dissimuler.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'est cette chose ? » interrogea le guérisseur en tenant le livre du bout des doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une immondice particulièrement répugnante.

« Heu… C'est un livre » lâcha Inias, sa grâce se tordant d'anxiété.

« Un livre _humain_ » gronda Raphaël. « Pourquoi donc aviez-vous un livre humain en votre possession ? »

« Pour le lire » rétorqua Samandriel. « C'est bien l'usage destiné à un livre, non ? »

Le regard que lui lança le guérisseur aurait fait frémir un Léviathan – Samandriel ne cilla même pas.

« Je crois que nous allons partir » fit précipitamment Inias. « Samandriel, tu viens ? »

« Mais mon livre… » protesta le jeune ange.

« J'ai dit _on y va_ » siffla Inias avant d'attraper son frère par le bras et de les téléporter tous les deux.

Resté seul, Raphaël jeta un regard écœuré sur le roman. Pourquoi donc lire ce mensonge élaboré ? Les humains n'écrivaient jamais rien qui soit en accord avec la réalité dans leurs maudites fictions !

Histoire d'examiner à quel point son jeune frère s'était farci la tête de sottises, l'Archange revint au début de l'ouvrage et commença par le commencement.

_Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux…_

**(****)**

« Michel ! » tonitrua le guérisseur en faisant irruption dans le bureau de son frère.

Celui-ci releva la tête du papier qu'il lisait attentivement – la liste des couples qui auraient besoin de l'intervention d'un Cupidon dans les cinq prochains jours.

« Quoi donc ? » lâcha-t-il – secrètement soulagé d'échapper à sa corvée.

« J'ai surpris » cracha Raphaël, « un de nos jeunes frères à feuilleter ce _torchon_. »

Et il jeta un roman sur le bureau de son frère. L'Aîné des Anges ramassa l'ouvrage et lut le titre.

« Ça me dit quelque chose… » marmonna-t-il.

Raphaël lança un regard indéfinissable à son frère.

« Je veux dire que j'ai entendu plusieurs de nos cadets mentionner cette série » rectifia Michel.

« Mais c'est une invasion ! » explosa le guérisseur.

Le Prince des Archanges se pinça l'arête du nez.

« De quoi parle ce livre exactement ? » interrogea-t-il.

Raphaël arbora la mine de quelqu'un qui vient de mordre dans un citron.

« C'est un tissu d'aberrations » lâcha-t-il. « Il soutient que les sorciers s'emploient à faire le bien et ne mentionne pas une _seule _fois le nom de Père. Et je ne te parle pas des horreurs sur la magie inventées par cette… Joanne Rowling ! »

Michel ouvrit au hasard le livre et examina un paragraphe au hasard.

_« Le miroir nous montre… ce que nous voulons voir ? »_

_« Pas tout à fait. Il ne fait que nous montrer le désir le plus profond, le plus secret de notre cœur. »_

Le Prince des Archanges haussa les sourcils.

« Un miroir qui montre les souhaits ? »

Raphaël renifla.

« Grotesque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Michel referma le livre avec un claquement sec.

« Quelle absurdité. Un tel miroir ne saurait exister. Et si tel était le cas, quel intérêt à y plonger le regard ? »

Raphaël cilla. Les yeux de Michel s'étrécirent.

« Me cacherais-tu quelque chose, mon frère ? » interrogea-t-il de sa voix la plus douce – par conséquent la plus menaçante.

« Non » répondit – _mentit _– le guérisseur.

Michel s'infiltrait rarement dans l'esprit de ses cadets. Uniquement quand il les soupçonnait de dissimuler quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Mais il pouvait le faire sans problème.

Raphaël sursauta violemment quand son aîné plongea sans prévenir dans ses pensées. _Non !_ Il s'efforça de le repousser, mais Michel était le Protecteur, le plus fort de tous les anges résidant au Paradis, bien plus puissant que Raphaël qui n'était qu'un guérisseur…

Il parvint à rejeter son aîné de son esprit, mais pas avant que Michel ait pu voir deux choses.

Une image des deux derniers Archanges du Paradis, souriant, en compagnie de deux autres anges. Un ange aux ailes noires, au sourire superbement dédaigneux, aux yeux rayonnant d'une pointe de malice, à la beauté radieuse. Et un ange aux cheveux rouges, au visage délicieusement féminin, au sourire timide, à la grâce presque inimaginablement chaleureuse.

Et un désir inassouvi. La simple envie de revoir les quatre Archanges ensemble. Rien qu'une fois.

Avec un hoquet, Michel fut expulsé de la psyché de son frère qui… non, Raphaël ne pleurait pas… mais presque.

Un silence.

« Tu sais que ce ne sera jamais possible. » fit doucement Michel.

Raphaël récupéra le livre et se détourna.

Ce fut au moment que sa main se refermait sur la poignée de la porte que sa voix sortit. Fragile. Cassée.

« J'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ? »

Michel voulut rétorquer. Les mots refusèrent de venir.

La porte se referma derrière Raphaël.

**Pour les extraits de Harry Potter, je n'avais pas le livre sous la main, alors pardonnez toutes les approximations.**


End file.
